09 February 1992
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1992-02-09 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc). If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, TV appearances, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki. * *The final SL Tape segment completes the show * Sessions *Altern 8 only session, recorded 27th October 1991, repeat, first broadcast 24 November 1991. *Terminal Hoedown: only session, recorded 22nd December 1991. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting File 1 starts here *'File a '''starts here *(''JP - Thanks very much Andy. Right, let's go!') *Silverfish: Jimmy (EP - Scrambled Eggs) Creation *Altern 8: Activ 8 (LA Song Mix) (session) *Boo Radleys: Vegas (EP - Adrenalin) Creation *Terminal Hoedown: Superwoman (session) *Observer Allstars: Silver Bullet (v/a album - King Tubby's Special 1973-76) CDTRD 409 *Gallon Drunk: You, The Night ... And The Music (album - You, The Night ... And The Music) Clawfist *DJ Keoki Presents Disco 2000: The Man & The Snake (12" - Volume Two) Radical RAD 34 *(news at 11:30 pm) *Jonestown: Baby (album - All Day Sucker) Project A Bomb 005 *Kat Bjelland: Bruised Violet (v/a album - Guitarrorists) No. 6 KAR 009 *Third Dimension: A Forest (Prepare For Reverse Revolution Mix) (12") Dance Device DADE 932-5 *'File a' ends here *Terminal Hoedown: Fear Eats The Soul (session) File 2 'starts during above track *'File b starts during above track *Tiger and Freddie McGregor: One Room Shack Big Ship File 2 flips to File 3 'during above track. :''JP: "In just a moment, a new single from Bleach. But first, some good news." *Trailer for an upcoming Genesis concert in Leeds, sponsored by Radio One. *Bleach: Shotgun (single) Music Disc *Daniel Johnston: It's Got To Be Good (album - Artistic Vice) Shimmy Disc Europe SDE 9237 LP *Datblygu: Santa Barbara (cassette) Ankst *Altern 8: Say It Y'all (session) *Jacob's Mouse: She Is Dead (album - No Fish Shop Parking) Blithering Idiot BLIT 1 *Werefrogs: Lazy () Ultimate *Point Blank: Planting Semtex (12") Kold Sweat *'File b '''ends *'File c '''begins *Honeymoon Killers: Devil's Jump (Hung Fire Low) Fist Puppet *Ween: Can't You Taste The Waste(album - The Pod) Shimmy Disc *Future Sounds Of London: Papua New Guinea (Dumb Child Of Q) (12") Jumpin' & Pumpin' 12 TOT 17 '''File 1 ends (which continues with music best avoided) *Dub Syndicate: More And More Stoned Immaculate) On-U Sound ON-U LP56 *Spitfire: Wild Sunshine (12" EP - Free Machine) Eve Recordings EVER 9T *Billy Bragg: Days Like These (Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *WC And The Maad Circle: Caught in a Fad (album - Ain't A Damn Thang Changed) Priority SL 57156 File 3 'ends *Terminal Hoedown:Yeah! (session) *Turbines: Highway 51 (album - Last Dance Before Highway) Big Time BTA 007 UK *Hardrive Featuring L.G.: Sindae (Masters At Work Club Mix) (12" )Strictly Rhythm SR1272 *That Uncertain Feeling: Sunrise *'File c 'ends *'File d begins *Dead Moon: Get On Board (album - Stranded In The Mystery Zone) Tombstone T-40 LP *Altern 8: Give It To Baby (session) (penultimate) *Crane: Colourblind (EP - Big Sea) Elemental ELM 1T *Mind Sirens: Head Stomach Highway (7" EP) Jettison *Roshney: Aga Tha Wondi Juway () Star *Tony Rebel: Rude Boy Soldier (split 12" EP with Sly, Leo & Gussie P. - Rude Boy Soldier / The Cutter) Gussie P GP 010 *Cell: Never Too High (7") Ecstatic Peace! E #14 *Verona: unknown track *Fall: Sing! Harpy (album - Extricate) Cog Sinister 842 204-1 *Terminal Hoedown: Go Go Juice (session) last track *'File d' ends *'File e' begins *Otis Redding: Come To Me (9-CD v/a album - The Complete Stax-Volt Singles 1959-1968) Atlantic 7 82218-2 *Altern 8: Frequency (Sample 8 Mix) (session) *Nirvana: Come As You Are (7") DGC DGCS 07 *'File e' ends File ;Name * John Peel 19920209 - 128 kbps Part 1.mp3 *BestOf1992_02b *BestOf1992_02a *a) 1992-02-09 Peel Show L161a.mp3 *d) 1992-02-09 Peel Show L151.mp3 *c) 1992-02-09 Peel Show L161b.mp3 *b) 1992-02-09 Peel Show L086.mp3 *e) 1992-02-09 Peel Show L184 ;Length * 1:48:41 (1:34:00 is from this show) * 52:05 (last 5 minutes is from this show) * 52:04 * a) 44:09 * d) 44:54 * c) 37:14 * b) 36:37 * e) 12:27 ;Other *Files a and c created from L161 of SL Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. *File d created from L151 of SL Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. *File b created from L086 of SL Tapes, digitised by Dr_Mango *File e created from L184 of SL Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available *File 1 Mooo Server (Phil/1992) *Files 2 and 3 IAP's Tapes *File a, c-e Mooo *File b Mooo Category:1992 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:IAP's Tapes Category:SL Tapes Category:Wrong Speed Moment